endless_finityfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Classification Formulas
Each dimension throughout time has been unique from every other in just about every way possible (an uncountable, near infinite amount of ways) and the physics behind elemental powers is no exception. Because of this, a formula to neatly define and categorize the physics involved in elemental wielding for each universe was created. This is known as elemental classification formulas. Elemental classification formulas are a way of showing the elemental parameters of each dimension. They are written using information from each parameter available. Formulas are written in two lines, with non conditional parameters (acquisition, quantity limitation, ownership continuation, wielding rule set and cultivation) being written in the first line and conditional parameters (reaping and normalized adjustment) and Manifestation being written in the second line. In these Formulas, the parameter sections (acquisition, rule set, etc) are capitalized and abbreviated, while the variants (1, 2, 3, true, false, raze, purloin, etc) are not capitalized. The formula itself is surrounded brackets. See example bellow. 3, QL false, Own unknown, Rule Set 1, Culti non limited; Reap raze, Norm Adjust false, Mani all (Example used is the Formula for the Thealayn Expanse.) Parameters Elemental acquisition types (abbreviation - Acq) Elemental acquisitions are the physics that govern the obtaining of elemental powers in each universe. Every dimension follows a set acquisition type, even though some do not allow for elemental usage. Acquisition 0 – This is a non acquisition type, not permitting the obtaining of elemental powers within its borders. Acquisition 1 – This acquisition type allows for anyone (species permitting) to obtain and use elemental powers within the dimensional borders. Acquisition 2 – Universes with type 2 acquisition only grant certain random people with elemental powers. This selection of people happens at birth, and an individuals ability (or lack of) to use elemental powers is written into (or because of) their physical manipulation aura. People within type two universe usually can only use one elemental ability (as the universe's acquisition type puts a cap on their aura) Acquisition 3 – Powers in type 4 universe are triggered by specific events. Any individual may acquire them (species permitting), however they must first be granted by external means. Acquisition 4 – Only a set amount of people can have elemental powers at one time. Only once a person with elemental powers dies (or gives up the ability) can a new elemental wielder be born. Acquisition 5 – A sibling to acquisition 4, only one person may have elemental power at any point in time. Elemental quantity limitation (abbreviation - QL) Determines how many different kinds of elements an individual can wield. True – There is a set limit to the amount of elemental powers that can be wielded by a single person. False – There is no limit to the amount of different elemental powers an individual may wield. Elemental Ownership Continuation (abbreviation - Own) This parameter determines whether or not the universe will allow the use of elemental powers from foreign universe with differing formulaic classifications. This is relevant if a person with preexisting elemental powers travels from one dimension to another. True - A person can use their preexisting powers from alternate universes. False – A person cannot use their preexisting powers, and must abide by the current universe rules. Elemental Wielding Rule Sets (abbreviation – Rule Set) Determines how an individual may use their elemental powers. Rule Set 1 – Powers can be used freely and without limitations. Rule Set 2 – Powers can only be used at certain times or when triggered by certain events. Rule Set 3 – Power can only be brought on by strong emotions. Elemental Cultivation (abbreviation - Culti) Determines the strength of an individual's power. Regardless of the cultivation parameters, each persons elemental strength will increase at different rates, depending on their aptitude towards elemental use. External Limitation – There is a limit to how powerful an elemental wielder can be. This limit is the same for everyone. Internal Limitation – There is a limit to how powerful an elemental wielder can be, but this limit varies from person to person. Non limited – There is no upper limit to how powerful an elemental wielder can become. Elemental Reaping (abbreviation - Reap) Determines if elemental powers can be stolen. Only a parameter in Acquisition 3,4 and 5 universes. Must list all that apply within the Formula. None – Elemental powers cannot be stolen. Adoption – An individual can adopt powers from another person who willingly gives them up. Purloin – An individual can take powers from another person by force. Raze – An individual must kill another person to take their powers. Elemental Normalized Adjustment (abbreviation – Norm Adjust) Determines if a person without elemental powers can reap powers from other, thus changing their norm. True - Non elemental wielders can reap others powers. False – Non elemental wielders cannot reap others powers. Elemental Manifestation (abbreviation - Mani) Determines which elements are available for use within the dimension. This is only a parameter for acquisition 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. If every elemental category is present (Primary, Secondary, Sub and Anomaly) then “all” is written within the formula. If one or more of the elemental categories are not available, then the available categories must be listed in the formula. Example of how to write a formula without secondary elements – primary, sub, and Anomaly If individual elements are missing, that the available elements must be listed (surrounded by brackets {} ) in the formula. Categories which do are not missing any individual elements may be written normally) Example of how to write a formula missing water, earth, and ice from the primary elements and all of its sub category – {wind, fire, lightning, shadow, portal} secondary, anomaly Formula Types There are three main formula types; two of which express commonly seen elemental classification formulas and the third which contains all other formula variants. Type 1 - True Negative (total limitations to elemental use) 0, QL null, Own false, Rule Set null, Culti null; Reap null, Norm Adjust null, Mani null Type 2 – True Positive (offers no limitations to elemental use) 1, QL flase, Own true, Rule Set 1, Culti non limited; Reap null, Norm Adjust null, Mani all Type 3- Any formula between True Positive and True Negative.